


Hidden

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, R is so done, obsessive bond, q doesn't want to be bothered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Bond has developed an "obsession" with the voice at the other side of his earpiece; he's not going to rest until he meets his Quartermaster.





	Hidden

Q is hidden in the weird place that is Q branch; he has helped 007 and the other double-ohs countless of times during missions, but none of the agents is allowed to see him, not face to face at least.

Bond has heard him in his earpiece many times; he’s a stubborn pain in the ass that has gotten into arguments with 007 almost every single time he helps him during a mission. He knows how to curse and in different languages too and Bond can’t help but chuckle at all of those times he’s been called a dick in French, German and Japanese.

He likes him and because of that he’s curious; he has questioned M many times why he’s not allowed to see his own Quartermaster.

She says it’s a rule for “security reasons” but James Bond has never been a man that follows rules.

And he’s definitely going to break this one.

***

It’s easy to get Moneypenny’s security card (well, he steals it actually). Why can she have access to Q branch and he can’t though?

“Sir, I’m a-afraid you can’t be here,” a girl mumbles, Bond suspects is one of Q’s minions and doesn’t even bother to argue with her. She seems to be scared enough to let him through without another word.

The others are panicking, probably because he’s there, but he’s not planning on leaving until he meets Q himself.

R stands in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest with an annoyed expression; unlike Q he has seen her a couple of times before and he must admit he likes the woman because she’s not afraid of him.

Behind her there’s a figure that looks like it’s almost glued to the computer; his fingers move at a speed he hasn’t seen before. He can’t see his face, only a mess of dark hair and his back, the rest is very well eclipsed by R.

“Do you want me to call M?” The woman narrows her eyes. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“It’s okay, R,” Bond recognizes Q’s lovely voice (lovely? Has he ever thought something like that before?). “I can handle this. It’s not like we hadn’t seen this coming. Although I must admit, I thought 009 was going to be the first.”

009? That idiot? Why? Bond needs to ask, but he gets a little bit distracted when he sees a very much young man in front of him. Green eyes covered by glasses and a beautiful face that looks adorable under the mess that is his hair.

Bond was definitely not expecting that. He was also not prepared for the ugly grey sweater that somehow makes the man looks even cuter.

“Q?”

The man sighs, like he’s been waiting for Bond to say exactly that.

“Yes,” he mumbles, a little bit irritated, just like when he talks over the earpiece with Bond. The agent has discovered that he likes their conversations a little bit… too much. But he likes them more now that he has finally put a face to that voice. “Now, 007, tell me why you’re here so I can go back to work, because, believe it or not, I have a lot to do.”

He wants a date or maybe two… or three; he wants to spend time with that man, because Bond has realized that talking with him is one of the best things that have happened to him.

And, well… he’d love to have sex with him too, repeatedly and then have breakfast together…

Alright, perhaps he has a problem. But there’s nothing he cannot fix, right?

“Call me James,” he blurts out, surprising even himself.

“You came all the way here just to say that?” Q narrows his eyes suspiciously.

“You’re pretty,” he mumbles and it’s like watching himself as a twelve-year-old again; he’s James Bond, he  _knows_  how to flirt.

Q rolls his eyes.

“Okay, you’re just wasting my time,” he says. “Just tell me what you want, an exploding pen perhaps?”

No. He definitely doesn’t want that, he doesn’t need anything like that to do his damned job. He’s going to say just that, when he remembers something Q said.

“Why did you think 009 was going to be the first?”

“Because he’s been telling me how much he wants to meet me every time I help him with a mission,” Q sighs, looking irritated again. “He flirts with me all the time… I thought he was going to get in here before any other agent, it seems I was wrong.”

Bond is not jealous, he’s not like that. He has shared some of his lovers before… Besides, Q is not his lover… yet.

He can ignore the fact that 009 has been trying to get in Q’s pants, the man whose voice has been torturing Bond for the past couple of months. The man he loves to talk with over the earpiece.

Maybe he just needs to speak with 009 about it, just to warn him to get away from Q, not because Bond is jealous, no, he’s going to do it for the Quartermaster… Because 009 is definitely not Q’s type.

“I want to have a date with you,” he mumbles, unable to stop himself.

“I’m not going to have sex with you, 007!” Q narrows his eyes and honestly it’s the first time someone reacts like that to Bond asking them out.

He loves it.

“I didn’t mention sex,” he smirks. “I want a date.”

Q looks at him suspiciously.

“You might not have mentioned it, but you’re 007, it’s implied,” the Quartermaster says. “Well… What if I say that I do want to have sex with you? Maybe we can do it so you can move on and leave me alone?”

Bond’s smirk vanishes… He feels a little bit… offended if he’s being honest. And hurt.

“The fact that I use sex during my missions doesn’t mean that’s all I want from people.” He says, perhaps a little bit more harsh that he meant it to.

Q blinks in confusion.

“So you want to have a date… With me?” Bond can tell that the Quartermaster still doesn’t believe him.

“Yes.”

“Well, you can’t have that,” Q says. “It’d make our job more difficult. Now piss off, 007, I have a lot to do.”

Bond does as he’s told with a huge grin on his face; Q never said he didn’t find him attractive or that he didn’t like the idea of going on a date with him. Which means Bond can… persuade him.

He knows he’ll succeed, because he always gets what he wants.

And he wants Q.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
